Denying You
by Torniquet
Summary: Dark Ryella. One shot. Ryan comforts Gabriella. Gabriella realizes she's not as innocent like she pretends.


**If you like twisted fics and Ryella I hope you find this to your liking.**

A cool breeze swept through as Ryan impulsively dug his hands into his pockets. His feet moved quickly. He watched her enter the building and then followed after her. His blue eyes shifted left as he turned the corner. He couldn't hear the clack of her heels. He was afraid he lost her until a soft cry rang through the dark empty hall and echoed in his heart.

Then he saw her eyes closed, faced down. Her hands clung on to the wall for support.

"Gabriella?" he asked as if he had no clue she would be there.

"Oh, Ryan. You scared me." she wiped her tears.

He stepped slowly closer to her. "You've been crying," he observed.

She almost denied it, but didn't. It was pointless, denial, but that didn't mean she never did it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing. The carnival's outside. There's nothing fun about this abandoned building." he replied giving her a weak smile.

"I don't want to be here. I wanna go home." Gabriella sighed.

"And miss the fun?" Ryan asked cheerfully.

"What fun?" she asked miserably.

"I guess I could take you home." he said gently.

"Oh no. I couldn't ask you that..." she began.

"Sure you could. Come on." he replied reassuring.

"Thanks," she responded sweetly.

They left the lights, rides, and shouts of laughter and excitement and entered the silent, lifeless parking lot.

Gabriella gave a shiver. "A little cold for this time of year."

"Yeah...So you gonna tell me what happened?" Ryan asked casually.

"Troy asked me if I wanted to come tonight and I said yeah. I thought it would be wonderful to hang out with him here, but...he just wanted to fool around and took off when I didn't. I should have been more understanding."

Ryan hated the way she made excuses for him being an ass. They got in his porsche. He stared at the wheel, the keys in his hand.

Before she could ask if he was alright his tongue slipped. "He shouldn't be so demanding. You're not a mindless drone who is going to give him everything he wants because he's the school golden boy. Your much more than that. You deserve much more than that."

Ryan felt foolish after the rant. He scratched the back of his head, about to start the car when she replied sensibly, "I don't know, maybe I don't want anything more than him. Why would I stay with him this long if I didn't."

"Because you don't know what its like to be truly loved." Ryan answered softly.

Gabriella reached her fingers and traced the outline of his cheek.She tentatively leaned down and pressed her lips to his. A shaky breath escaped Ryan as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers raked through his hair, as he pulled her closer to him, in his lap. She smiled feeling a hard object against her thigh.

She knew this sweet, talented guy wanted her bad. It would have been cruel to deny him something he longed for. Gabriella smiled sweetly and straddled him, rubbing her pelvis against his.

"Are you sure?" he asked revealing his nervousness. He had only had sex once before. His eyes shot up and an eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Hardly," she breathed, pulling her top over her head, smiling slyly at him as she dropped it somewhere.

Her young supple breasts longing to be fondled. He couldn't help but think that they were moving way too fast. But it was happening and that was enough for Ryan to discard any doubts and troubles for the present.

His fingers peeled off her lacy magenta bra. He ran circles over her nipples with his thumb before tasting them in his mouth. She purred loudly when he began to suck on one. Her fingers and nails massaged the back of his hair as he did so.

Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him. Her nails traced his lean chest and rested on his belt buckle. He unclasped her jeans as well. They helped each other slide off the last remaining article of clothing that restrained them.

As a delicate hand made its way southward, he inhaled sharply. Her hand grasped his cock and slid teasingly along it. She grinned when his eyelashes fluttered and a low groan escaped his lips.

She caressed her slick folds against his cock, feeling him grow harder. He could feel himself on the brink of losing his sanity. He could barely understand the pleading demand he murmured. She was merciful soon enough, bracing herself with her hands on his chest, she eased down slowly. She gasped and he groaned as he stretched and filled her.

She paused for a moment, adjusting to the feel of him within her. "Oh, God, Ryan...you feel so..."

Good didn't even begin to describe it. He moaned as his hands found her hips, and he began to rock into her. She moved with him as withdrew and thrusted back in. He loved looking up at her reaction.

Her skin glazed in sweat, her eyes dark with lust. Her pants sounded beautiful above him.  
She murmured his name, as she arched into him. She bucked her body against his slow, sensual thrusts.

"Gabriella," he gaped, taking one of her bouncing breasts into his hand.

She cried out, clinging to him because of the sensations he caused inside her. His pace pickied up as he lost himself in her.

Soon his movements were enough to send her over the edge, she bucked wildly and then felt her orgasm as shivered. She watched him lazily as he continued to move underneath her, seeking his own release, emptying himself inside her.

She buried her face in his neck as her breaths slowed down again. His fingers ran down her spine as he marveled at the bliss he had felt.

The next morning at school Ryan was surprised to see Gabriella in the arms of Troy. He watched the couple kiss goodbye as they parted to their seperate classes. Needless to say he was confused. What about last night? Didn't she fall for him? Had she forgotten him, tossed him out like a useless fact?

"Gabriella, what's with Troy?" he asked approaching her at her locker.

She looked at him with sympathy. "Im sorry Ryan, but Troy and I talked things out--"

"You know what don't bother," he interrupted. His lips twisted in restrained anger.

Gabriella continued "Call me crazy, but I love him. Thanks for everything, for being a helping hand. Its nice to know that there are some guys who are truly decent."

Of course Gabriella still loved him. How could Ryan try to convince himself otherwise? She had her gun to her head. He felt cheap and used. He never thought she would ever make him feel like that, everyone in the world except her.

You never recover from a hurt like this. So he made it seem like he couldn't care less. "Great, everything's the way you want it to be."

She nodded in relief. "Im glad you understand cuz what happened last night wont happen again."

It wouldn't. He hoped that was there last time. He hoped Troy would scar her like she had him. He hoped she choked on his kisses. In fact Ryan wasn't going to take this like an obedient dog.

She was rarely ever alone after that. Ryan watched her silently behind shadows. She knew she was never really alone too. Every now and then her alert eyes would scan the room for a voyeur. Gabriella never found evidence, but a bit of panic and fear remained in her expression. He wanted to expose her vulnerability and then crush what he found. He waited for the perfect moment, a moment he knew was coming.

Troy dumped her sooner than Ryan's expectations. Troy had become bored with her and wanted something new. She came home to her room crying on her pillow. After she could not weep anymore, her eyes searched the room. Never had she been so afraid because she hurried downstairs not wanting to be there. She left the house and wandered into the park.

Her face dull and contemplative, Ryan wondered what thoughts trespassed her head. She suddenly stopped walking and looked behind her. She saw nothing and continued warily. She looked back once more quickening her pace. Then she began running and he ran after her. Gabriella was breathing hard and pleading as she ran as hard as she could. He caught her by her arm and swung her around to face his cold stare. She was surprised to see it was and struggled to be free.

"Ryan, what's the matter with you? Let me go." she screeched. His eyes burned at her maliciously. He pushed her against a tree trapping her beneath his hips. She cried out, breathing rapidly.

"I don't buy that you dont like this, Gabriella. You rarely ever say 'no'" he whispered fiercely in her ear.

He looked at her dark eyes. "Do you like me better when Im in control? You like being the submissive bitch, is that it?"

She squirmed beneath him and he jammed her elbows against the tree. She bit her lip from the pain of his grip and the feel of the hard, rough tree digging into her spine.

"Do you like me better on top of you? Answer me!" A dark storm raged in his blue eyes.

She surrendered. "Yes. Yeah!" she wailed.

His teeth nipped lightly at her throat. She gasped slightly.

"Are you turned on?" he asked harshly.

"Whore, I asked you a question." his words quiet and sharp.

"Yes," she barely made audible.

He seductively slipped his fingers inside her jeans and past her panties. He felt her wet for him.

"Do you want me?" he asked stoicly.

"Ryan, please." she begged placing her hand on his arm, wanting to push his fingers in her.

"That's too damn bad." he replied releasing her.

She cupped his face eager to kiss him passionately, but he pushed her. Her back hit the tree.

"I don't like sick cunts," he spat out denying her, and walked away.

**Don't get me wrong. I love Ryella, but theres a lot of fluffy ones with them so I wrote this.**

**If you love show me some reviews please, and I'll show you more stories.**


End file.
